Incubus
by BraveTiger
Summary: Draco refuses to believe that he is the mate to Harry Potter. However, what is he supposed to do when he is dying without him?
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked at Dumbledore helpessly, begging him silently to help him.

"Draco, please-" Harry tried, but the blonde in question gave him a sneer and started backing towards the door.

"Is this some kind of sick joke, Potter? If so, well I'm sorry to say but it isn't humorous at all" Draco snarled, and would've completely left the room if Snape hadn't appeared.

"Professor, surely this is a joke. You possibly can't believe these lies that Potter is telling" Draco tried desperately to get Severus to believe him, but the man grimaced and looked at him with a soft look in his eyes. He placed a hand on his shoulder, and Harry snarled violently.

"Get your hand off my mate." He snarled out, and Snape quickly removed his hand as Harry showed his fangs.

"Potter, I'm not your mate. Now get that through that thick skull of yours" Draco snarled, and harry's heart gave a painful squeeze.

'He's denying it, he doesn't want me' He thought sorrowfully, and desperately reached out towards Draco, who flinched back as if struck.

"Get away from me Potter" Draco tried to be strong, Harry could tell, but he could also smell the fear radiating off Draco.

"Draco, please-" Draco cut him off.

"That's Malfoy to you Potter" Draco said coldly, and Harry felt his heart break again at the coldness of those eyes. His mate had been through so much, that he didn't trust anyone. However, Harry knew that deep down, inside the coldness.

Draco was a boy who just wanted to be loved.

He was just afraid of being hurt.

Just like Harry was.

"We're made for each other, Draco" Harry said, ignoring the glare that was sent his way "I can protect you from anyone who wants to harm you. I can provide a family for you-"

"And have my parents disown me when the find out that their only son, the Malfoy heir, is pregnant because he believed lies that a _whore_ gave him" Draco snarled out, and everyone gasped in shock.

"Draco! We will be having a talk about your behavior later this evening" Severus said, reprimanding his favorite student, and Draco sneered.

"It's true. He lied about being an incubus just to get in my pants"

"N-No, that's not true" Harry said, fighting back tears, but Draco just huffed.

"Whatever Potter. I never want to see your face again. Stay away from me."

Draco left, and Harry sunk to his knees on the floor. He couldn't believe it. His mate had rejected him. Dimly, he was aware of hands on his shoulders, shaking him, but he took no notice of him.

The only thing that mattered was his mate.

Who had rejected him.

Harry whimpered, and moved away from the hands, his wings coming out and wrapping around him completely. One good thing about his wings was that they were soundproof, blocking all noises from the outside. He wrapped his arms around his knees, and started rocking back and forth, staring at the pure white wings that filled his vision. He contemplated on just staying here forever, trapped in his own wings as he withered away.

After all, what was an incubus without its mate?

Nothing.

Harry needed Draco to survive, literally. Needed his blood, sweat, tears, saliva, semen, everything. Without it he was as good as dead.

It didn't matter anyways. He was nothing. His life didn't matter to his mate. After all, his mate had called him that dirty, foul name. Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly, but all that did was place the image of his beautiful mate in his mind, his face twisted with a sneer, those hurtful words echoing in his ears.

Harry whimpered in the silence of his wings, and rested his head on his knees, closing his eyes tightly as his wings shivered lightly.

It would be better if he never existed.

After all, it would make his mate happy.

And he would do anything to make his mate happy.

Anything.

(Line Break)

Professor Dumbledore was starting to get worried. Very worried. It had been 4 days since Harry had encased himself in his wings, and nobody had been able to get the boy out.

Was Harry trying to kill himself? Dumbledore wondered, and considered the possibility. Incubi literally needed their mate to survive, without them they would wither away. Dumbledore felt a pang of pity for the boy as he looked at the wings encasing him on the hospital bed. The boy had already been through so much in his life. What he needed most was someone who would love him, care for him.

And that one chance had been ripped away from him.

They had IV's set up, ready the second Harry decides to remove his wings. The teen was already skinny enough as it is, and Dumbledore very much doubted that there was a way for Harry to have food and water inside his wings without moving them at all.

He floo called Severus, and the man answered with a sneer on his face.

"Any progress with the boy?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly "Besides the fact that his breathing becomes even more shallow each time I see him, no, none at all. I'm worried for the boy, Severus. He's dying"

"I'm well aware of that fact Headmaster. What do you propose to do?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly, the usual twinkle in his eyes had dulled "Try to make Mr. Malfoy see some sense. Make him see that there are benefits to having a mate such as Harry"

Severus' eyebrows rose in shock "Surely you aren't suggesting to use his fame to get Draco to be his mate, headmaster?"

"It may be the only way"

Severus shook his head "I know the boy. It will kill Potter even more if he finds out that his mate only accepted him through his fame. He hates his fame. He would rather die than use his fame to get his mate to accept him"

"I don't have any other options to convince Mr. Malfoy. Unless you come with something that Mr. Malfoy cannot say no to, then I fear that these may be Harry's last moments with us"

Severus paled "And the Dark Lord?"

"We will have no choice but to try and stop him ourselves"

"How long does the boy have?" Severus asked, giving a glance at the almost still form that rested on the bed of the Hospital Wing.

"Until the clock strikes twelve"

Severus nodded "I will see what I can do"

Dumbledore smiled "Thank you, Severus. I always knew that you cared for the boy"

Severus gave a small smile, looking towards the almost still form of Harry with a fondness in his eyes that he would never admit.

"He's Lily's son. How could I not?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I've already told you once Sev, no!" Draco shouted as he saw his godfather come to his room in the Slytherin dormitories. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He could already feel the headache forming and he hadn't even entered the room.

"Draco, I understand why you don't want to be Potter's mate" Severus started, and put a hand up when Draco was about to speak "However, Potter is _dying_ "

Draco choked on the words that he was going to say "Dying?" He asked softly, and Severus was reminded of when Draco was a child in that moment.

"Yes, he has wrapped himself up in his wings and no one can get him out. He's been in there for 3 days. Do you know what that means, Draco?" Severus asked, and Draco shook his head.

"That means that he has gone 3 days without any food or water whatsoever. He's already skinny enough as it is, Draco. Professor Dumbledore predicts that Potter will die when the clock strikes midnight. We're all surprised that he has lasted this long. Incubi can't live more than 24 hours without their mate"

Draco paled "And the Dark Lord?"

Severus shook his head "We will have to deal with Him ourselves"

"But we stand no chance!" Draco shouted, and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Incubi can't live without their mate, Draco. It's impossible. If you want any chance of winning this war and not being marked by the Dark Lord, then I suggest that you start to get used to Potter being your mate"

"Is there really no other way? Do I have to be Potter's mate?" Draco asked, looking at Severus expectantly.

Severus nodded, looking at Draco sympathetically "I'm sorry Draco, but it's the only way"

Draco sighed "Alright well where is he?"

"Hospital Wing"

When Draco and Severus went to the Hospital Wing, Draco's breath caught in his throat.

Potter's wings were beautiful.

Without realizing what he was doing, he walked up to the almost still form as if in a trance, and when he was within arm's reach he gently reached out and stroked Potter's wings. Potter gave a violent shudder, and gave a soft whine. Draco came closer to Potter, and put both hands on his wings, gently stroking them. He brushed them aside as gently as possible, and saw Harry with his arms around his knees, head resting on his knees, face deathly pale.

He gently sat on the bed and brushed Harry's hair from his eyes. He saw Harry open his eyes, but it looked like it took him a lot of strength to do so. As he gently carded his fingers through Harry's hair, he heard him coo softly, purring lightly as he was doing so, leaning into his touch.

After a few minutes, Draco stopped, and Harry whined from the loss of contact. Draco placed his hand on the side of his mate's face, stroking it softly, and Harry leaned into the touch.

Already he looked a lot better, Draco noted.

His skin looked less pale, and his breathing had evened up the second he saw Draco. There was some color to his deathly pale cheeks, and his skin was less sweaty.

"M-Mate?" Harry asked tentatively, and Draco nodded, placing a soft kiss on the sweaty raven locks, wrapping his arms around those small shoulders.

"Yes Harry, it's me"

Harry looked up from where he was resting his head on Draco's chest.

"M-Mate wants me?" Harry asked, and his bright emerald eyes were wide and filled with hope.

"Yes Harry, I want you." Draco smiled gently, and Harry reached up to place his hand on Draco's cheek, stroking it softly. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he looked at those eyes that were filled with love and adoration.

All for him.

No one had ever looked at him like that.

Not even his parents.

Perhaps this mate thing could be useful after all, Draco thought, staring at Harry as Harry continued his soft stroking of his face. Harry moved his thumb slowly down Draco' s face until he reached his lips. Harry looked at them for a long time, before finally reaching up at kissing him.

Draco's arms immediately wrapped around his waist, and Harry's arms came around his neck, bringing him closer. The kiss was slow, sweet, and desperate on Harry's part. Perhaps he was trying to believe that all of this was real, Draco thought.

Somehow that tore his heart apart even more.

However, before they could go further, they heard a voice "Well isn't this pleasant?"

Draco jumped and got up out of bed and Harry immediately drew his wings out and wrapped them around Draco, pulling him close to his body.

"Mr. Potter! You shouldn't be up out of bed!" He heard Madam Pomfrey screech, and both he and Professor Snape flinched at the shrill voice, Harry more so because of his sensitive ears. As Madam Pomfrey came closer, he growled violently at her. When she still didn't stop coming towards him, he showed her his fangs and claws.

"Oh please Mr. Potter, I am sure that you would know me enough by now to realize that I'm not going to hurt you"

Harry hissed loudly, and she caught a glimpse of white-blonde hair in those wings.

"Or your mate"

Harry looked at her distrustfully, and heard his mate whisper in his ear.

"Harry, it's okay. She's not going to hurt me" He heard Draco coo to him softly, and Harry turned around to nuzzle his face in Draco's shoulder, giving a light purr when Draco's fingers started to card through his hair. He heard his mate give a soft chuckle at his actions as he buried his face even furhter in Draco's neck, nibbling at it lightly.

"I don't trust her" Harry mumbled softly, pressing his soft lips to Draco's neck, and Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders, drawing his mouth closer to Harry's ear.

"She won't hurt me Harry" He mumbled, then smirked "Besides, all she knows is healing spells, she can't possibly defeat me"

He sounded smug as he admitted that, and Harry gave a soft chuckle "You're right, Dragon, you can take care of yourself"

His heart gave a leap at the nickname, and Draco smirked again "Thank you for finally admitting that. Now, if you would please remove your head from my robes? They are rather expensive and I wouldn't want to get drool over them"

"You're going to get them dirty anyways"

Draco raised an eyebrow "Do tell how when I keep everything clean"

"When I throw it on the floor and fuck you until tomorrow"

Draco's cheeks turned red, and he lightly smacked Harry's shoulder.

"Don't say that in public!" He hissed out in Harry's ear, and Harry smirked before leaning in closer.

"But we're not in public, are we?" Harry whispered, nipping Draco's earlobe lightly, and Draco was reminded that they were still in Harry's wings.

Where no one could see them.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco gasped as Harry pulled him close and started kissing him passionately. As Draco gasped, Harry quickly used his tongue to gently coax Draco's to battle for dominance.

Draco pulled away "P-Potter" He gasped as Harry roughly bit down on his collarbone.

"Say my name" Harry growled out, and Draco gasped again as Harry started to kiss and lick his neck all over.

"W-What?" Draco gasped out, trying to form words as he was attacked with emotions.

"I said" Harry growled out "Say. My. Name"

"H-Harry" Draco groaned out as he suddenly felt a wave of lust hit him, and Harry's fingers start to card through his hair.

"Good boy" Harry praised affectionately, and Draco was offended. Did Potter think that he was some sort of _dog?_

"No, I don't." Harry growled, as if reading his mind. Draco looked at him, shocked. How did he-?

"You're so precious to me Draco" Harry stated, cupping his cheeks gently, using his thumb to rub soothing circles "I can't lose you. You're all I have. I love you"

"Y-You do?" Draco cursed himself for stuttering.

Malfoys do _not_ stutter like a girl.

"Of course I do, Dray" Harry said, and gave Draco a soft kiss on his forehead before bringing their foreheads together, his hands still cupping Draco's cheeks.

"You're my everything" Harry breathed out "Without you, I would be nothing"

"W-What are you doing to me?" Draco breathed out as he shook his head, and attempted to get out of Harry's embrace.

"Please" Harry pleaded, gabbing his hand as Draco tried to get away "Please _try_ to accept me. I can't live without you. Let me prove myself to you. If you still don't want to be my m-" Harry took a deep breath in before exhaling "If you still don't want to be my mate after a month, I'll leave you alone."

Draco considered it for a moment "Deal"

Harry exhaled in relief before pulling him into a hug and using his palm to cradle the back of Draco's head. He buried his face in the crook of Draco's shoulder, nibbling lightly on the perfect, pale neck.

"Thank you" He mumbled against his ear, and kissed Draco's neck softly, closing his eyes as he inhaled his scent.

"Now I think that we should get back to the real world, what do you think?" Harry asked, and Draco looked at him questioningly, before realizing that they had been enclosed in Harry's wings the entire time.

"How long have we been here for?" Draco asked, looking around the incredibly white wings.

Harry shrugged "I don't really know. Time is different when a mate is in their wings. What might have been a few minutes in here, could be hours outside. Time goes by faster in our wings"

Draco looked at him in disbelief before Harry opened his wings, and Draco was hit with a bright light. He hissed at the sudden brightness, and felt arms wrap around him tightly. He squinted his eyes at emerald orbs.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in concern, stroking his hair softly, and Draco nodded.

"I just wasn't used to the light" Draco responded, and Harry nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around him.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!" They heard a voice screech, and Harry winced from his sensitive hearing, before turning to see Madam Pomfrey coming towards them with nothing but her night clothes.

"My goodness! You both have been in those wings for hours! You missed dinner and lunch, we thought that you would never come out. It was impossible to get you out"

Harry growled "The wings are meant to protect my mate. No force can get through them"

"Well it would've been nice to know that before Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape started using every spell in the book to try and break through!"

Harry looked sheepish "Sorry Madam Pomfrey"

She huffed, and pulled out her wand towards them. Immediately, Harry jumped off the bed and crouched down, growling lowly in his throat.

"Honestly Mr. Potter!" She huffed again "I'm just checking to see if everything is in order and you and your mate are not injured or damaged"

"Of course he's not injured" Harry growled, and Draco shivered as he heard that deep voice "I'm supposed to _protect_ him from any harm"

"What about you though?" A soft voice asked, and Harry turned to see Draco looking at him in concern, and that warmed his heart "You were in those wings for three days, without food or water. You need to eat, Harry"

"Anything for my mate" He responded, cuppiing Draco's cheeks and pressing their foreheads together "Whatever you want, I will get it for you. Anything to make you happy"

Harry pressed a soft kiss to his forehead "Anything" He whispered, looking at Draco with love and adoration.

"Alright then, Mr. Potter, I need to hook you to an IV as you are extremely malnourished and even skinnier than you were before-"

"I don't need an IV" Harry cut her off with a cold look, and Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Will you at least take the nourishment potions?"

Harry looked at the potions with a disgusted look on his face.

"Do I have to?"

"You haven't eaten in three days, Mr. Potter"

Harry sighed "But I don't _need_ food or water. The only thing that I need is my mate to survive"

"Yes but you still need nutrients into your system to function, Mr. Potter" Madam Pomfrey tried.

"Harry" Harry's attention was immediately on his mate "Just take the potions and be done with it"

Harry bowed his head, and he didn't look happy. He nodded.

Pomfrey wasted no time in giving him the potions, instructing him which ones he needed to take.

Harry winced when he saw the green, chunky vial containing the potion. He turned his head away at the awful smell.

"Madam Pomfrey, must he drink this? He _did_ say that he only needed me to survive" Draco said the last part arrogantly, and Harry looked at him with fondness before chuckling and kissing his cheek.

"He's right. I only need him" He whispered, and as he said this, Harry looked at him with love and adoration shining in his eyes as he put his head on Draco's shoudler and kissed his neck softly.

"Yes, yes, enough with that now" Madam Pomfrey said dismissively, and Harry put an arm around Draco's waist and squeezed tightly.

"Drink this, Mr. Potter" Before Harry could complain, she gave him a stern glare "Now, Mr. Potter"

Harry winced at her tone, and reluctantly grabbed the vial in her hands, wanting to throw up at the mere sight of it. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Draco looking at him, he nodded his head in encouragement.

"Harry, it would be better if you drank it now and just get it over with" Draco said, and Harry nodded.

"Anything for my mate" He whispered, and downed the vial down in one go, gagging at the vile taste with a disgusted look on his face.

"See, now that wasn't so bad" Harry glared at her, wanting to see how _she_ would react if she was forced to take the awful potion.

"I'm proud of you" He heard Draco whisper in his ear, and he turned around to grin at his mate.

It was worth it.


End file.
